


Cross my Mind

by pretzelmintz



Series: The Hope’s Peak Experience [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (????? sorta????), ADHD Character, Character Study, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, not really much angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelmintz/pseuds/pretzelmintz
Summary: Kazuichi's been up all night, tinkering, trying to calm his thoughts.However, it's been keeping Fuyuhiko awake, too.Fuyuhiko, exhausted, knocks on his door to shut him up.//Maybe Fuyuhikoshouldtalk about his feelings more.





	Cross my Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Cross my Mind by A R I Z O N A!
> 
> HEYYYYYYYY
> 
> so I've decided I'm going to write more one shots like these!  
> they're all going to take place within my HPA chatfic timeline, and follow events in that fic!
> 
> next up is peko/mikan ^^

There’s an infernal racket in the room next to him. His left wall almost seems to vibrate.

Fuyuhiko stares up at the ceiling, unable to sleep, cursing under his breath. The noise is keeping him awake.

And he knows the source.

_Goddamnit._

He sits up on his bed, stifling a yawn. It doesn’t take long before he’s out the door and standing in front of the room to his left.

_Room 9- Kazuichi Soda_

Fuyuhiko bites his lip to hide a smile, instead wearing his usual annoyed scowl as he knocks on the door quietly.

The hammering stops, and there’s a brief shuffling on the other side of the door before it opens to reveal a disheveled Ultimate mechanic in a pink tshirt.

His hair is a mess, messier than it usually is, but what’s most striking is the dark brown where the bright pink eyes should be. And he was wearing glasses.

_Fuck._

Fuyuhiko hides his momentary gay crisis and crossed his arms, staring Kazuichi in the eyes.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Kazuichi frowns, showing the bags under his eyes. “You heard all that?”

He blinks. “I think the Nagito-Hajime incident has already established that these walls are _not_ soundproof.”

Kazuichi cringes slightly, before his face drops. “Have I been keeping you awake?”

“Mhm.”

“I’m sorry, Fuyu. I can’t sleep, so I’ve been tinkering to calm my thoughts.” he sighs, looking away. “It isn’t working.”

“Well, just ‘cause you can’t sleep, doesn’t mean you should prevent others from sleeping.”

Kazuichi winces at his tone, and Fuyuhiko can’t help but feel sorry.

This _is_ his boyfriend, after all.

Fuyuhiko decides he should make up for it. “Look, how about you show me what you been tinkerin’?”

As he expected, Kazuichi’s pretty brown eyes lit up. He seemed to regain some energy.

“Oh, yeah! Come in!” he gestures him to enter the room.

Kazuichi’s room looks exactly like he imagined it. Toolboxes lined his desk, a plethora of machine parts scattered everywhere. The lights are off, a single lamp on the desk illuminating the room. His bed is undone, the pink sheets practically falling to the floor. Empty soda bottles and cans litter the entire room. The walls are slightly chipped in certain areas, leaving white dots in the grey wallpaper.

Kazuichi stares at him examining his room as he closes his bedroom door. “Are you judging my colour choice?”

“What? No.” Fuyuhiko hisses back. “I _am_ judging you for how fuckin’ messy this place is, though. Seriously, don’t you ever clean up?”

“I do,” he begins, walking over to his desk, “but I wasn’t exactly expecting guests, you know.”

Fuyuhiko sits on his bed and crosses his legs. Kazuichi takes something off his desk, and brings it over to him, pushing it into Fuyuhiko’s hands.

The yakuza eyes it for a second, examining it from top to bottom. Kazuichi stares at him expectantly.

“Uh.” Fuyuhiko mutters. “I conclude that I have no fucking idea what this thing is.”

The mechanic exhales, taking the contraption from him. “S’what I thought you’d say. I’ll explain, then.”

He presses a button underneath, and it suddenly lights up. Kazuichi points upwards.

Pink stars appear on the ceiling, glowing in the dark. They even twinkle.

Fuyuhiko looks back at Kazuichi. He smiles slightly. “Nice.”

Kazuichi nods vigorously. “It’s for Mikan.”

“Mikan?”

“Oh, well, Peko asked me to make this. Apparently, Mikan had one of these when she was younger.” he turns it off. “Still gotta add more colours. All it can project is pink.”

Fuyuhiko smiles. Of course. Peko was so incredibly soft for Mikan, and that only intensified when they started dating, at the same time that Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko did.

“That’s nice of you.” he comments. “Though, doesn’t it feel boring making something that already exists? You can buy these things in stores.”

Kazuichi thinks for a moment. Then he sighs.

“I’m not an inventor. That’s Miu’s job. She does the thinkin’, I do the tinkerin’.” He clenches the contraption in his hand. “I don’t make these to be new, or creative, or revolutionary. I just make these ‘cause I wanna.”

Fuyuhiko nods. “Mhm.”

They stay in silence for a moment. Fuyuhiko glances at Kazuichi occasionally, working up the courage to break the quiet.

“I been meaning to ask,” he finally says, “we’ve been classmates for two years, ‘n now we’re… dating. So… how did you get your Ultimate?”

Kazuichi grins at the question.

“When I was a kid, I was a fidgeter. Couldn’t pay attention to save my life. My hands we’re always moving, always busy.”

He lays down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“My parents gave me these things to fidget with, little gadgets that click n’ twist. I was fascinated by ‘em, so I took them apart. Wanted to see how they worked. Soon, I learned how to put them back together. I started making my own custom ones out of parts of the old ones. Ones that fit my needs. Then… I started taking apart bigger things. Rubix cubes, remote controls, and they got bigger n bigger. Soon, I got interested in cars and machines. All I ever talked about.”

Fuyuhiko lays down next to him.

“I took apart and remade an entire car at the age of 14. People were impressed, and I got my Ultimate. The end.” he huffs.

Fuyuhiko blinks. “That’s… pretty cool.”

Kazuichi turns to him. “Ya think?”

“Must be nice to have a talent you really love.”

Kazuichi’s brown eyes widen. “Huh?”

“You found safety and solace in something. You honed your craft and worked for your title. I was born into mine.”

Kazuichi looks away sadly. “I… never thought about it like that.”

“I don’t even think I deserve this. My father probably threatened the Hope’s Peak higher ups to title me.” he laughed quietly.

Kazuichi sits up, and stares at him, bewildered. Fuyuhiko narrows his eyes.

“W-why are you looking at me like that?”

“Never thought I’d see this from you.”

Fuyuhiko sits up as well. “Forget you heard any of that.” he growls. Then he stands up.

“I’m leaving. Try not to wake me up again.”

Kazuichi must have read his true thoughts, because he quickly reached out and grabbed his arm. Fuyuhiko flinched.

“T-the hell?”

“Don’t leave.”

“Huh?”

“Stay here with me. I might sleep better. You don’t want me keeping you up with my machines, do you?”

Fuyuhiko frowns, and reluctantly sits back down. He looks away from Kazuichi, choosing to focus on a chip in the wall.

“Hey.”

Kazuichi’s voice brings him back into focus, though he doesn’t respond.

“Why are you so afraid of being vulnerable?”

 _That_ brings him out. He whips his head around.

Kazuichi gazes at him softly.

“There ain’t anything wrong with venting from time to time. You don’t gotta be afraid of letting your true feelings show.”

Fuyuhiko grimaces. “What are you, my therapist?”

“I’m being serious.” Kazuichi says. “You protect yourself with this hardened exterior, but you gotta let go sometimes.” he smiles.

Fuyuhiko is quiet for a while. He searches for what to say, unable to find anything.

So, he wraps his arms around Kazuichi and buries his face in his chest.

He feel the mechanic flinch and tense, but soon he softens. He puts his arms around him.

“…Thanks, Kaz.”

“No problem. I had no idea you were so physically affectionate.”

“Only to Peko… and… you, I guess.”

“I’m honored.”

“You tell anyone about this and I’ll make you regret it.”

Kazuichi laughs softly.

“The thought didn’t even cross my mind."

**Author's Note:**

> stop writing kuzusouda as an unhealthy relationship where all they do is yell at fight when they've got so much GOOD canon basis and they DON'T hate each other, meanwhile writing soudam fic where they're the softest couple ever even though they've never had a canon polite conversation ONCE
> 
> (not hating on soudam at all, but kuzusouda don't hate each other and stop writing them like that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)


End file.
